Bruce Wayne (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Bruce Wayne was born the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, two successful and influential members of Gotham City's upper class. Bruce's parents would teach their son to be a good person who should always stand up for the weak, help those less fortunate then himself, and always do what is right. Bruce would have a normal childhood up in till his 10th birthday, when his parents took him to see the newest Zorro film at Monarch Theater. During the movie the power would go out in the theater and Bruce would decide to run out of the theater much to his parent's disapproval and make his way into the alley behind the theater, known in the neighborhood as Crime Alley. Bruce's parents would catch up with him and scold him, but they decide to finish the discussion when they reach the limo. Before they can leave the alley however, the family is stopped by a mugger who hid in the shadows and ordered Thomas and Martha to give him any valuables they have. Thomas tells Martha to comply and Bruce not to move, but when he goes to pull out his wallet, he flinches and causes the mugger to shoot him. Martha screams and the mugger shoots her out of fear as well. Bruce upon seeing his parents' death falls to the ground in tears as the mugger runs away. Bruce would stay there for a few minutes in till his butler Alfred finds him and calls the police. The mugger would be captured a few days later, after police discovered his identity of being small time criminal Joe Chill. When the police found him he did not resist stating that he deserved what ever punishment the court sees fit, believing that it was the only thing that could make the boy whose parents he killed find some clarity. Joe's confession, would not bring peace to Bruce however. Bruce would decide that his parents' deaths were not Joe's fault but the fault of all Gotham City, which had become corrupted and full of criminals. Bruce would vow to change the city and make it free of crime by making himself better the all of Gotham's criminals. After his parents' deaths, Bruce would began training to make himself better to bring peace to Gotham. Bruce would finish his schooling when he was 16, after which he would leave the country with a majority of his trust-fund to find mentors to make him stronger and smarter. He would return to Gotham at the age of 23, where he would begin operating as the vigilante, Batman. He would make a name for himself as almost an urban legend and would become world known when he joined the Justice League. As Batman he would protect Gotham from villains such as the Joker. Batman would be joined by allies in the form of his adoptive sons, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake. He would also be joined by other allies such as Barbara Gordon, who was first known as Batgirl and later Oracle. Incident X At some point ten years before the present Batman and the other original members of the Justice League, were involved in a strange incident, which lead to most of the members going missing or being changed. Batman was unable to tell his closes allies about the incident and eventually tells them its better not to ask. Batman would be turned into a vampire and would return to Gotham, where he attempted to return to his crime fighting lifestyle. The X Years Batman at first was able to fight his vampire urges, but soon succumb to them. Batman would start by drinking the blood of criminals, but soon began attacking anyone he found on the street at night. After fully giving into his urges Batman would be trapped in Old Gotham after Mayor Cobblepot, decided to separate that part of the city from Neo Gotham. Batman would also lose assess to the Batcave after it was sealed off by Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Destiny X Arc The Resurrection of Boston Brand During Boston Brand's resurrection, Batman was preparing for the nights arrival by arming himself with tools to help him hunt and capture his prey. The Night of the Dark Knight When the sun finally goes down, Batman goes out to hunt and begins searching for blood. After a few minutes of searching he would begin smelling fresh blood and would follow the scent. After following the scent for sometime, he would trace it to the wounded Felix Faust and some of his followers, who had been operating in Old Gotham. Batman orders them to tell him what happened, which they tell him, as long as he does not kill them. He comments that he will decide if he wants to kill them or not. Faust tells his followers not to be afraid, because his magic could kill Batman. Angered by this, Batman attacks Faust, who attempts to defend himself from Batman with magic. Batman shrugs off the attack an snaps Faust's neck and begins draining his blood commenting that is tastes old. This causes Faust's followers to flee from Batman, much to his annoyance. Category:Males Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Flight Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Magic Resistance Category:Immortality Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Experts Category:Projectiles Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Vampires Category:Hypnotism